Rena Chang
Agent Rena Chang was a member of the Department of Floaters. She was written by Bubonic Woodchuck, who officially left the PPC on February 18, 2015.Edit summary on "Shay Williams" by Bubonic Woodchuck, Feb 18, 2015 Agent Profile Appearance Rena stands at 5'8" and is of fairly stocky build. She looks like your average Chinese college student: black hair, tied in a ponytail and reaching the middle of her back; dark brown eyes, hidden behind thick glasses; fairly tan skin that rarely, if ever, burns. She has a fondness for garish scarves (her favorite being a blinding affair with happy technicolor frogs on it) and turtleneck sweaters. She can often be seen with the scarf draped over her assassin's black, regardless of protocol. Personality Rena is a bit fickle when it comes to her personality. She’s practical, for the most part, with a fairly sharp wit that comes into play every now and then. Between her and Shay, Rena is definitely the more mentally unstable of the pair; any mention of a Sue going after anyone she fangirls is usually enough to send her into something approaching a violent rage, and given her considerable list of fangirl-objects, it's a wonder she's not completely homicidal 24/7. She also has no concept of tact, preferring to state things as they are rather than mince words. When not trying to kill things indiscriminately, Rena is generally fairly dependable. She may be a bit of a romantic, deep down inside, and tends to wax sappy every now and then. Agent History Prior to joining the PPC, Rena was a medical student at Johns Hopkins University. Unfortunately, she was expelled in her third year due to charges of "gross misconduct."^ As she had no job, no money, and nothing to do with her time, she decided to join the PPC. Rena claims she will leave the PPC when she has earned enough money to pay off her outstanding medical school tuition; given the average agent's salary, she may be here for some time. ^Rena strongly dislikes talking about this incident and will change the subject whenever it comes up. Unsubtly. Usually with a fist to the face. Someone else's face. Department of Mary Sues: Lord of the Rings Division Rena was initially placed in the Lord of the Rings division of the DMS upon her recruitment, but it soon became apparent that the division in question was not suited for her, and she was quickly transferred. Rena herself has refused to comment on the reason for her transfer, much like most of her past. Most speculate that her partner may have been killed on a mission. Department of Mary Sues: Mossflower Division Shortly after Rena's transfer, she was partnered with Shay Williams, a new recruit. While Rena thoroughly enjoyed picking on Shay at first, she soon realized that Shay was far more level-headed and reliable an agent than Rena herself, and Shay quickly won her respect. The pair spent half a year dealing with Redwall badfic before being transferred to the Department of Floaters due to a severe shortage of agents willing to deal with multiple fandoms. Department of Floaters Rena and Shay entered the Department of Floaters in late 2004 HST and have remained there ever since. They have tackled a wide range of badfic, ranging from Fullmetal Alchemist Sues to Wheel of Time slash; sadly, only one completed mission is available to view at the moment. It was during this time that they met Kitty Callahan, Alec Trevelyan, the rest of Team Phoenix, An-chi Tsai, and Alyc Rheyn, all of whom are considered especial allies by Rena and Shay. Valcentica In April 2007, Kitty Callahan was offered a mission that would require her to go undercover in an extremely uncanonical addendum to the Harry Potter universe called Valcentica, which masqueraded as an RP site and was in reality a pit of Sues. She readily agreed to the mission. When it was posited by Upstairs that she might need some backup, her partner Alec Trevelyan immediately jumped to the task, filling in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Though the canon was officially declared off-limits a short time later, Rena's morbid curiosity quickly got the better of her. Deciding to see if Valcentica was "really as bad as all that," she left Shay to hold down the fort and slipped in under the proverbial radar, taking up the position of Potions Mistress. She spent approximately six months there, getting embroiled in enough drama to write several hundred soap operas (including but not limited to being mistaken for Trevelyan's girlfriend) and thoroughly enjoying herself, before Upstairs caught on and she was forced to return to Headquarters. An-chi Tsai, who arrived shortly after Rena, still goes unnoticed as the resident Arithmancy Professor. Timeline * Late 2001 - Recruited to the PPC and placed in the Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings Division. * January 2002 - Placed on probation and transferred to the Department of Mary Sues, Mossflower Division. * March 2004 - Partnered with Shay Williams (had previously been working solo). * August 2004 - Transferred (with Shay Williams) to the Department of Floaters. * March 2005 - First meeting with Team Phoenix. * May 2007 - Disguised self as Irina Zhukov, Potions Mistress, and entered Valcentica without permission from Upstairs. * November 2007 - Discovered by Upstairs and forcibly returned to Headquarters. Mission Reports Home: PPC Mossflower Division and RC #24 Partnered with Shay Williams * "Prologue" (Redwall) * "In Which Shay Receives a Reading List" * "Psilophyta Magnoliopsida" (Redwall) * "Much Ado About Nothing" * "Interlude" * Mission One: "My Yankee Colonel" (The Killer Angels) ** Who knew Rena had a thing for men in uniform? Rena's and Shay's only completed Floaters mission found online. ** Just an odd little Idea for a story I had. Gold star goes to anyone who can tell me who Joshua Chamberlain is. :-) Other Links * "Cacoethes Caedendi" ** The unofficial PPC manga and a joint project with ArcticFox547. Rena's and Shay's first mission with An-chi Tsai and Alyc Rheyn; currently on hiatus. References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Inactive Agents